


段子

by Wuti_Anayasa



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuti_Anayasa/pseuds/Wuti_Anayasa
Summary: 段子存档
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 5





	1. 讲个笑话

事情发生在好多年前，我们临别的时候--我不知道季玛还记不记得。

当时我开了一句玩笑，说哪天穷困潦倒，我就把自己的灵魂卖给这个国家吧。

这句话成功逗得季玛捧腹大笑。他说，瓦洛佳你不至于吧，而我吐吐舌头，说这只是个玩笑.

之后我们永远地离开了市政府。

很多年后的今天，我没有穷困潦倒，可我把自己的灵魂卖给了这个国家。

以跑一趟出租车的价格。

—END—


	2. 钢笔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改版

很少有人知道的是，俄联邦总统一个人在办公室里办公的时候，如果听到了钢笔落地的声音，会下意识地轻轻喊出一个人的名字。

“季玛……”

等他回过神来的时候，他才发现他的季玛并不在这里。愣了愣神后，弯下腰自己去捡那支掉落在地上的笔。

而就当他的指尖快要碰到笔的时候，门把手刚好被拧开，来人问道：“瓦洛佳，找我有什么事吗？”

—END—


	3. 怕冷

“瓦洛佳，今天会很冷，你最好在外面套多一件羽绒服。”  
“季玛，我不……”  
“还要记得戴上手套，我看过天气预报了，今天可不比昨天，手指会冻僵掉的。”  
“季玛……”  
“围巾……围巾已经戴上了……啊，还有针织帽也要戴上，不然风吹着头会痛……”  
“季玛！”  
眼前忙活着的人被弗拉基米尔稍稍抬高的声调吓了一跳，终于停下了翻找衣柜的手。  
“我看是你怕冷吧，而我倒是无所谓……”弗拉基米尔十分无语地扶了下额角，在对方开始激烈的辩词之前向他招了招手，“你过来一下。”  
德米特里不明所以地走了过去，弗拉基米尔把他揽过来，把围巾的另一头小心翼翼地给对方系好。  
“一起走吧，”他给德米特里戴上了手套，又把一边的针织帽套到对方头上，“这样就不怕冷了。”

—END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 南方人管中窥豹的产物，勿喷  
> 还是解释一下为什么一直都是在写这种无聊的清水小段子：第一是精神状态一直都好烂，接下来不知道还能不能更新；第二是，我不太会开车（我上次开车都是三年前的事了orz，所以请多担待。


	4. 离别

他说，走吧，不要回头，不要看我。

可他走到半路的时候，还是回了头，并且对他说——

“如果有什么事，可以给我打电话，就像……当年那样。”


End file.
